Tweaked
by 70ftofhair
Summary: After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?
1. Guess Where We're Going

**Tweaked**

_Summary:_ After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note:_ First chapter story! Wooooooooo. I already wrote the first six chapters along with the prologue, so I promise this story will be complete. :) This story is completely different from the One and Only Series. These chapters are a lot shorter.

**EDIT:** SHIIIIIIT I completely deleted the first pararagh! How did I miss this? Phuuuuuu. Oh wells, it's there now. Continue on.

* * *

Prologue: Guess Where We're Going?

Sixteen year old Otto Rocket raced down the California incline. He was late to his shift at the Shack. He knew it, but he currently he didn't care. He was upset. He had just left his ex-girlfriend's, Trish, house. Things hadn't gone so well. They had been dating for a little less than a year, but as of recent, they have been fighting nonstop. He didn't want to break up. She didn't want to break up. Yet they couldn't talk through their problems, so they decided to end their relationship. They both agreed that it was best, but secretly they both wished that the other would stop the break-up. Neither did.

Otto grunted as he sped down the steep street. He didn't pay attention to how fast he was going and didn't see a rock had wedged itself in front of his wheel. He flew off his board and rolled down the hill a few times.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he stopped himself from rolling. His board ran into the bushes. He swore a few more times and picked himself up from the ground. He noticed a gnarly gash on his arms. It started on his wrist and ended by his elbow.

"Damn it." He picked up his board and continued to skate to the Shack. When he arrived, Raymundo was ready to eat his head off then he noticed Otto's cut.

"Whoa? What happened to your arm Rocket boy?" asked Raymundo. Reggie, who was behind the counter, took a look.

"Oh my god, Otto!" The dread head shrugged.

"It's no big deal, I've had worst." Raymundo called Noelani to bring the first-aid kit from the back. Reggie went the kitchen to get some water and a clean towel. Otto grumpily sat down at the counter. Twister and Sam, who had seen their bro arrived, turned to him. Twister immediately noticed Otto's distress.

"Yo Ottoman, something wrong?" Otto groaned indicating he would inform Twister later in private. Reggie returned along with Noelani. Noelani handed the seventeen year old the first aid kit.

"What'd you do?" asked Reggie.

"I beef'd down the California incline." Raymundo shook his head. His daughter treated her brother's large cut. She wiped away the blood and spread Neosporin all over the slash.

"I have some news guys!" Ray announced. The four teenagers looked at him. Noelani and Tito smirked knowingly at each other.

"What is Raymundo?" Sam asked. Raymundo smiled.

"Guess where we're going this summer for our annual summer trip?" The gang looked hopefully.

"Tell us Dad!" Reggie said anxiously. Twister glanced down at the older girl. It was obvious that he had a thing for her, but he knew she'd never give him the time of day. She was currently dating Ryan Johnson, the senior quarterback. He looked back up at his second father figure.

"New Zealand!" The guys smiled.

"Are you serious?" "Sweet!" "I can't wait!" they exclaimed at once. Raymundo puffed his chest out proudly.

"Not only that, but I signed you guys up for the Wakikikamukau games!" The boys hi-fived each other.

"Yes, this summer's gonna be so sick!" Twister shouted.

"Finally, the return of the rightful Prince Wakikikamukau!" Otto beamed.

"I can't wait to see the Maori culture again!" Sam had stars in his eyes.

"Man, Raymundo, this is awesome!" Otto wanted to hug his dad, but not in front of the guys.

"Yep, one and the best part, there are new rules and new competitions!" He handed each of them a pamphlet.

"This year there's gonna be logical puzzles; tandem surfing; a relay race including swimming through the ocean, mountain biking, and dirt boarding; and of course the snowboarding course. The new rules are cool too. One of them requires the team to have six members, and guess who we recruited for you guys?" The boys silenced, waiting patiently for the older man to answer.

"Only your favorite Hawaiian cuz, Keoni!" Tito interjected, emphasizing his nephew's name.

"Keoni!" "Puzzles?" "Tandem surfing!" "Awesome!" "We're gonna win with Keoni on the team!" "Man, this is gonna be amazing!" Sam, Twister and Otto couldn't contain their excitement.

"We just need one more person." Reggie, who had been silent the whole time, looked up. She observed her brother and friend's reactions. They were happy, but something in Reg didn't click. She wanted to go, but she didn't want to compete.

"I'm sorry, guys, but you need to get two people." Reggie said silently.

"What do you me Reg?" Twister inquired. She looked at the Latino boy.

"I don't want to compete." Their jaws dropped. Not even Noelani was expecting this.

"What do you mean you don't want to compete?" Otto asked angrily. His sister remained indifferent.

"Exact what it sounds like Otto." She shrugged and stood up.

"The trip sounds awesome dad. My swift's over. I'm going to go now." The silence in the room lingered as she walked out.

"Maybe someone should talk to her." Sam threw in. Everyone looked at each other. Otto slumped back against his seat; Twister played with the hem of his hat; Sam fixed his glasses; Raymundo rubbed Noelani's shoulder; and Tito played with his cooking utensil.

"Fine, I'll do it." Sam rolled his eyes and ran after his best friend. Otto got up and went behind the counter. Noelani, Ray, and Tito resumed to their work and went to the back room. Twister swirled his seat to face Otto who was putting on his apron.

"So you gonna tell me what's up?" Twister asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Otto defended.

"Dude, I'm your best bro, I know when you're not yourself." Otto sighed knowing Twister saw past him.

"Trish and I broke up." The other boy gave him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry man."

"It's cool. We're still friends, and we might get back together." A light bulb appeared in Otto's mind. "Hey, Trish would make an awesome addition to the team. She and I have been practicing our tandem surfing for a while. We're pretty fuckin' beast. Plus she's awesome in everything else!"

"Yeah, man." Twister agreed.

"You know who else would be good for our team? Clio. Last time she was here, she taught me, Trish, and Trent some rad moves."

"But what about Reg?"

"She doesn't want to compete."

"You really think she wouldn't?"

"Duh. Of course not. She's pretty stubborn." Silence filled the two. Twister took his phone out to check the time.

"I gotta go. I have work in thirty minutes." Twister worked at the clothes shop right next to the Shack. It was run by Breezy who moved to Ocean Shores a few years ago. She was hoping to rekindle her relationship with Ray, but he was already married. So she settled down with Conroy, the owner of Madtown. Twister had gotten a job as a cashier there a few months ago.

"Alright later bro."

"Later."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ There goes the first part of Tweaked. How'd you guys like it? Or did you completely hate it? Let me know :) 'Til next chapter.


	2. Convincing Reggie

**Tweaked**

_Summary: _After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note:_ Wow... I didn't expect so many reviews on the first day. Well, since I have the first seven chapters already written, I thought I might as well update. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Convincing Reggie

(Twister's POV)

It's been a few weeks since Raymundo announced that we're returning to New Zealand this summer for two weeks. We still have one more month until then, but Reggie still refuses to be a part of the team. Otto has been bugging me to ask Clio to join our team to replace Rocket Girl, for he already got Trish to join the team. We asked Sherry, but she was doing a summer aboard program in Europe and declined. The new rules required us to have at least two guys and girls because the tandem surfing challenge requires at least two co-ed couples. Frankly, I love my cousin, but I rather Reg be a part of the team. It wouldn't be Team Rocket without her. Plus, she also should reclaim her crown. Last time, she and Otto tied, but I know she could beat him this time.

Don't tell Otto I think that.

I invited Reggie to have a little surfing session with me, so we could talk it out alone. I walked to her house surf board and long board in hand. I left my boards outside the door and walked in. I've been a part of their family for a while now, and I don't even have to knock anymore. I walked up the stairs and was about to knock on the door when I heard fighting coming from inside Reggie's room. The door was cracked open, so I took a peek.

"You can't be serious. You're hanging out with him again?" It was Reggie's boyfriend, Ryan. I didn't like the guy. He was a senior, the school quarterback, and the track captain. Even though our school's football team sucked, he was still the reigning king of our school.

"Yes Ryan, he's my friend." Reggie retorted annoyed. She sat in front of her mirror brushing her purple hair. It had grown over the years and now reached her mid back. She tied it up in a ponytail. Ryan stood behind her watching her.

"It's bad enough you're friends with that Dullard nerd, but the stupid beaner too." I clenched my fist. Who the fuck does he think he is. I was about to burst through the door when I heard Reg snapped back.

"The stupid beaner? Who the fuck do you think you are? Twister may not be the sharpest knife in the kitchen, but he's far from stupid. Unlike a certain guy in my life, he actually cares about me."

"Are you implying I don't care about you?"

"Yes." She answered bluntly.

"You fuckin' bitch. Take that back!" Digging yourself a hole there, Ry.

"No, who are you to come in here and tell me what my friends are?"

"I am your boyfriend, and if I want to control you, I can." How's China, Ryan?

"Control me? Control me? Ha, don't make me laugh."

"Shut up you stupid cunt." Oooooh, bad move son.

"Get out."

"What did you say?"

"Get out. I don't want to see you anymore. It's over. Take your jacket," she must have thrown it at him because I heard him grunt. "Take your necklace," another grunt. "And get out!"

"Whatever." He mumbled as he walked towards the door. I stepped back and pretended I didn't hear the whole conversation. Ryan pushed the door opened and saw me.

"Hey man." I greeted.

"Fuck you." He flipped me off. I pretended to be offended.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Chupame la pija, pendejo." I cursed in Spanish. He gave me a glare before storming out of the house. I laughed at him, taking note I was taller than him. I towered over almost everyone these days at 6'3". I walked into Reggie's room. She was sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. I walked by and kneeled before her.

"Hey Reg." She looked up. She wasn't crying but had this deep look of sadness on her face.

"Hi Twist."

"You okay?" she shook her head.

"I'm fine. I've wanted to break up with him for some time now." I jumped inside. Her words gave me hope.

"You still up for surfing?" She nodded. I stood up and held my hand out to help her up. To my surprise, not only did she take it, but she didn't let it go until we went down the stairs. She finally let go when she went to grab her board.

"Don't take it." She raised an eyebrow.

"I want to practice some tandem surfing moves." She smiled and put her board down. Tandem surfing is when two people, usually one boy and one girl, surfed together on one board. They perform various acrobatic lifts and such. After Raymundo and Noelani's wedding, where we first witness this type of surfing, we got interested in it. It wasn't until Otto and I turned fourteen when we actually started trying it. You have to be very muscular to be the base, but since we have been doing extreme sports all our lives, the two of us were very muscular. Raymundo became our teacher. Trish was Otto's partner, seeing how they were the two best surfers in Ocean Shores. Reggie was my partner, and we usually used my board. Sherry and Sam tried it but decided it wasn't for them.

Reggie grabbed her car keys.

"What are you doing? We can just walk to the beach."

"Let's go to the secret spot." I smiled and agreed. We walked out to her car. She had a 2007 Honda Pilot. In my opinion, I thought it was too big for her. She looked so little in it. Sometimes though, she lets me drive it. I got my license nearly a year ago on my sixteenth birthday, but I didn't have a car. I still had to wait for Lars to leave for college after the summer. I unconsciously opened her door before opening mine.

"Thanks Twist." Her smile caused me to blush a bit. She pulled out of the cul-de-sac. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up. I decided not to ask about New Zealand just yet.

"So, how long how you wanted to break-up with Ryan?" I was curious.

"Uh, for like a month now."

"Why didn't you?"

"Things came up." She was being vague.

"Things? Like what things?"

"Well, prom."

"That was in the beginning of the month. You've have plenty of chances since then."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Reg, I'm your best friend! You could tell me anything." I smiled. She glanced over to me.

"I don't think you wanna hear it."

"Tell me Reg."

"No."

"Pwetty pwease," I said in an annoying voice.

"Twist."

"Please please please." She sighed.

"Fine! The reason it took me a long time to break-up with him is because every time I tried... well, we ended up having sex." Was not expecting that… It's a good thing I didn't drive or else I would've swerved off the road.

"You're… you're not… you're not a v-virgin?" That probably was the dumbest thing to say, but I was never one for smart sayings.

"Nope." The air suddenly got awkward.

"I shouldn't have told you." She broke the tension.

"Was he your first?"

"Yeah." I didn't know what else to say. I mean I shouldn't be surprised because I knew that the football team, especially the quarterback, was sexually active. And it's not like I could condemn Reggie, I recently dated a cheerleader and lost my virginity to her. Fortunately, we were at the spot by the time she answered. We got out of the car. She walked over to my side of the car and opened the door behind mine. She began taking off her shirt and shorts. She wore a pink bikini.

"Pink?" I raised an amused eyebrow.

"Shut up, all my other bikinis are in the wash."

"I'm surprised you have a pink one."

"Shut up. It was gift from Clio. I like it." I tore off my tank top to reveal my well tones abs. I was fairly proud of my body; I worked hard to earn it. Wow, I sound like Otto. I glimpsed at the purple haired girl again. I couldn't stop staring at her chest. Her boobs weren't big, but they looked like they'd fit perfectly in my hands. Gah, I better stop looking before I get a boner. I kicked my flip-flops off and tossed them into the car.

"You ready?" i asked grabbing my board from the top of his car.

"Yeah let's go." The beach was empty, so we paddled out to the water. The waves were great today. She sat into front of me and waited to pick out a wave for us. She was always better at picking the waves than me.

"That one." I agreed and waited for it. When the time came, she leaned forward and I laid my chest on her back. We paddled together. Despite my almost erection, I was used to being close to Reggie like this. I stood up first, and then pulled her up close to me. I felt her warm body pressed against mine. I took her hands into mine and she leaned back into me.

"Let's try an easy reverse knee-stand." I nodded. She turned around facing me placing her hand on my shoulders. She put one leg on my thigh, and I grabbed it behind her knee. I rode the wave as she positioned her other foot my thigh. She stood up on my knees and I leaned back a bit to keep us balanced. She straightened herself out and smiled down on me.

"Good job Rocket girl." I noticed the waved closing in.

"We better bail." I slowly helped her down and we jumped off the board together. Afterwards, we went back on the board and tried a few more moves. After two hours, we retreated back to the beach and sat down in the sand. I stuck my board in the ground behind us.

"That was fun."

"Yeah it was." She smiled at me.

"You know what else would be fun?" I said putting my arm around her. Her eyes widen in shock.

"You and me surfing together in the Wakikikamukau Games." She blinked one, then twice, and exploded in laughter. Did I say something stupid?

"What's so funny?" She controlled herself.

"I'm sorry Twist. I thought you were going to say something else."

"Say what? What do you mean?" She shook her head.

"Nevermind." She closed her mouth and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Why don't you want to be a part of our team anymore?"

"It's not you guys I swear. It's just… I don't know how to explain it."

"Could you try? I mean, Otto and Sam don't want to admit it, but it's bumming them out. I'm not afraid to be completely honest with you. I really want you to be a part of the team. It's just not Team Rocket without you."

"I know Twist, but the fact is I lost my competitive edge."

"But don't you want to reclaim your crown? I mean, don't tell Otto, but we could win!"

"No, I'm done. I don't want to do it." I sighed, knowing I lost this battle.

"Alright, at least you'll be there rooting us on right?"

"Of course." We stayed like this for another half an hour before leaving the secret spot. She drove us to the Shack where we met up with Otto, Sam, Sherry, and Trish. Otto pulled me aside.

"So did you talk to her?" He asked, knowing my plan to convince her to compete with us.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"She said no."

"I knew it." He smirked claiming victory. I sighed and pulled out my phone.

"I'm calling her right now." I scrolled through my phone book and typed in my cousin's name. I pressed the call button. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hola Maurice."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Aww man, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I guess Reg's not competing. D: But wait... There's still eleven more chapters! Let's see what happens next shall we. :)

Also, please remember that the gang are teenagers. Hormone-ridden, horny little things.

Ages to clarify:  
Otto, Sam, Trish- 16  
Clio, Keoni, Reggie, Twister- 17

Yes, I made Twister slightly older, but he just turned 17. Sam's gonna turn 17 after New Zealand. Reggie's almost 18.

Also, for tandem surfing. I don't surf myself, but I discover this on Rocket Power (Powergirl Surfing, Surfing Sarah Ann; Also in island in Island of the Menehune, Noelani and her partner). I looked it up on Youtube, and by god, it's fucking awesome! I wanna learn how to surf. When it comes to the surfing competition, I will give the link to the video with all the moves.


	3. Plane Sight

**Tweaked**

_Summary:_ After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note: _Enjoy. :) Okay, sooo, don't get too mad, but I think that romance is probably going to be a huge factor in this story... Romance or maybe lust... But no worries, no lemons.

* * *

Chapter Two: Plane Sight

(Otto's POV)

"Let's go Reg!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Stupid sister, ever since she hit puberty, she's been such a girl.

"I'm coming!" She bellowed from her room. Raymundo, Noelani, and Tito had already left for the airport with all our bags. I'm supposed to drive us—us being me, Reg, Twist, Sam, Trish, and Clio—to the airport. Everyone was already in the living room waiting for Reg to come out.

"Well hurry up! We were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago!" I heard a door slam and my sister emerge from the top of the stairs.

"Chill Rocket Boy, I'm ready." She walked to the couch where the girls were sitting. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Twister and Sam followed me out.

"Ottoman, why are you so tweaked?" My best bro asked.

"Stupid Reggie," I muttered. They knew not to cross me. I opened the door to the pilot and went it. I slammed it shut as I waited for everyone to pile in. Twister took the front seat while Sam sat behind me. The girls walked out of the house. I had already prepared the second row to open so someone could take a seat in the third row. Reggie opened the door. The three of them piled into the back without moving the backseat and began chatting nonstop. I pulled out of the cul-de-sac.

"This year's competition is gonna be awesome!" Sam exclaimed. I smiled and agreed.

"I'm so psyched for the surfing competition. Trish, you and I are gonna dominated!"

"Oh yeah! We are the best surfers in Ocean Shores after all!" I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"No way, Keoni and I are totally gonna kill it!" Clio retorted.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"Are you guys sure you just want to surf together? I mean, you guys how never practiced together. It doesn't seem practical." Sam interrupted. Ha ha, Sam knows what's up.

"Don't doubt us Sammie," Clio replied sweetly. "Keoni's the best youngest tandem surfer in Hawaii. I'm sure if he's anything like Otto, Trent, or Twister, I could get used to him fast."

"Yeah yeah yeah, dude, remind me when we picked up Keoni to figure out who's doing what for the relay race." I said, specifically to Twister.

"No problem O-man." The others continued to converse while I made it into the airport. I parked the car in long-term parking and all of us got our carry-ons. Reggie checked us in and we walked to the security. We checked out fine, though Clio was concerned because she had a belly piercing. Pretty hot must I say. We headed to the food court to grab lunch before our flight to Oahu. Instead of flying straight to New Zealand, we had an hour layover in Oahu. Keoni was going to meet us there. After lunch, we met up with Tito, Raymundo, and Noelani.

"Hey 'lil cuzs." Tito welcomed us as we walked towards them.

"Hey Tito," we said.

"How much longer!" I complained.

"All first-class passengers for Flight 2461 Ocean Shores to Oahu, please board now." Perfect timing.

"Now. See you kids on the plane." I grunted, slightly jealous that only Raymundo, Noelani, and Tito got first class seats while the rest of us we were in coach. They waited in line and boarded right away. We followed. The plane had rows of three. I sat with Twister and Sam while the girls sat together two rows ahead of us. Twist took the window seat, Sam had the aisle seat, and I sat in the middle. The flight attendant did her little dance, and the plane took off.

"Man, I'm so glad to be getting away from Ocean Shores." Sam said happily.

"Haha, your mom giving you problems?"

"Yeah, it's hormone central with her. I can't believe she's pregnant." Sam's mom and Tito had been dating for year when they suddenly took us to Vegas and eloped. Now she's pregnant. At first I thought it was weird, but it turned out the she was a teenage mother having Sam at eighteen. So she's only 34. Though, Tito is my dad's age, so it's still pretty weird.

"Yeah man, I didn't know Tito had it in him." Twister joked. We shot him a disgusting look.

"What?" I shook my head and ignored him.

"I also, I'm happy to get away from Sherry." I nodded. Both Twist and I knew that he and Sherry had a rocky relationship. They both liked each other, but she was very fickle about him. She didn't want to be in a relationship and that would frustrate Sam like no other.

"Still won't go out with you?"

"Yeah, and it's annoying as fuck. I can't wait to see all the hot girls from all over the world."

"How many teams are going to be there?" Sam pulled out his laptop and opened a Word Document.

"Five teams from all over the world: New Zealand, USA, Germany, Italy and Australia. Of course, each team has six competitors. According the website, the only listed the names of the captains and a little of their bio. "

"Hit me squid."

"Of course you're our captain. For Australia it's a guy who goes by the name, Jonathon Anderson. He's won the Australia Senior class two years in a row for surfing. Team Italy, its Stefania Ricci, she's a world class snowboarder and as well as a world class swimmer. Then for Germany it's Lena Schmidt. She and her partner, Mikhail, are the only known German couple to have competed in a world tandem surfing competition. They didn't win, but the placed fourth overall at 16 and 17. She is also a skill snowboarder, she won a few snowboarding competitions over in Germany, second only to Stefania."

"Any these girls hot?" I asked curiously. I wasn't gonna hit on any them when I had two of the hottest girls I know on my team, but I still wanted to know.

"No idea. There were no pics on the website, and I couldn't find any really good photos of them. But hopefully this Lena chick is blonde. I'm a sucker for blondes."

"Oh we know." Twister joked. Sam shot him a glare.

"So how do you think these guys are gonna do as far as competition?"

"Well, overall or per competition?"

"Per competition."

"Well, for the first competition, you should probably be worried about New Zealand and Australia the most. And worry about Lena and her partner too. Italy shouldn't be a problem. For the relay however, I feel anything goes. As for the last competition, Germany and Italy are probably our biggest opponents. But you those kids from New Zealand are going to have an advantage seeing as they're locals."

"And overall?"

"New Zealand and Germany." I nodded.

"You're not worried, are you Ottoman?" Twister asked besides me.

"We're gonna rule the competition, no sweat. It's King Wakikikamukau I'm worried about. What do you guys think?"

"It's all yours."

"I agree." I love my boys. No homo.

"Thanks guys." We settled in to some more random conversation before watching the in-flight movie. It was a funny movie, so I decided to watch it. We landed in Oahu. We had to get off the plane to board the next one. When we left the plane, we started looking for a familiar face.

"Uncle Tito!" We turned to the source of the call. It was no other than Keoni Makani. Truthfully, it's been about four years since the last time we've seen him. It was at Tito and Paula's wedding. He's grown up; hell, we all have. His hair wasn't long anymore. It was short and spiked up. He was tan and tall, but not too tall. He didn't tower over everyone like Twister. He was about my height meaning we're both 6'0". Sam was a bit short at 5'10". Reggie, who used to the tallest, now was the shortest at 5'4". Clio was a tad shorter than Reg, and Trish was even shorter at 5'1". (Hey, I like 'em short.) Everyone stood in a line and began greeting Keoni. First he hugged Tito and Noelani seeing as they were his relations. Then he hugged Raymundo. Reggie stole him from dad. She hugs him and introduced him to Trish. Twister followed after. Clio gave him a big hug. Sam whoogied with him. Then it was my turn.

"Keoni! My main man!" I said.

"Otto cuz! My favorite mainlander!" He slapped hands and did a bro-hug.

"Glad you're gonna be a part of the team."

"I'm excited bro. I heard New Zealand's sick. I can't wait to get out there."

"You and me both." We sat around talking waiting for our flight. The flight attendant called us to board. Once again, the adults had first-class tickets while we sat in coach. Since the flight from Oahu to New Zealand was longer, the plane was bigger. The left/right rows had three seats while the middle row had four seats. We, the guys, sat in the middle row while the girls sat in the left row next to us. From the left to right it was Trish, Reggie, Clio, Twister, me, Keoni, and Sam. Sam pulled out a piece of paper for me.

"Kay guys, before I pass out, I wanna figure out who's doing what legs for the relay race." The second competition required a huge relay race. It included a 400-meter swim, uphill biking, and downhill dirt boarding. I heard the rest of my teammates groan, except Keoni. I guess he hasn't been around me to be annoyed yet.

"Seriously, can't this wait?" Clio whined. I ignored her.

"I promise, let me figure all this out, then I promise I won't bug you for the next few days." I lied of course, but the competition didn't start until next Monday. It was Thursday now, and we would arrive there on Saturday. Don't ask me how, I'm still unsure about this International Dateline crap. But Sam said we arrive Saturday, so I believe him.

"Fine," everyone agreed.

"Okay, so here was what I was thinking, the first leg is the 400 meter swim. So, I think that Trish and Keoni should do it, seeing as they are the strongest swimmers. You guys down?"

"No problem." Keoni consented.

"That's cool with me." Trish smiled at me, and my heart melted.

"Cool." I wrote their names down for the first leg.

"Okay, the next leg is uphill mountain biking. Who's gonna do it?" There was silence. I looked around.

"Anyone?"

"Well, Otto, I think you should do it."

"No way, I'm doing the dirt boarding." No one protested.

"Well? Clio, Sam, Twist?" They looked at each other.

"I guess I'll do it." Sam offered.

"Nice Squid!" I wrote his name down. The two Rodriguez's stared each other down. The stuck their fist out.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Twister suggested.

"It's on Maurice." I rolled my eyes.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They said in unison shaking their fist. Twister put out rock, while Clio was scissors.

"Ah! Best two out of three?" She proposed. He shook his head.

"Nah, sorry cuz."

"Te odio." She bitterly replied.

"Te quiero primo." He said sweetly. They argue like me and Reggie sometimes. I put Clio's name down for the second leg.

"Alright, there's something else I wanna talk about."

"Chill Otto, the Wakikikamukau Games don't even start until Tuesday." Reggie interjected.

"Shut it Reg, you're not even relevant." I snapped. Her eyes widen, and she looked hurt.

"Dude, that was harsh." Twister whispered in my ear. I didn't care though. She said something else, but I just ignored her.

"Clio, Keoni, you guys are both really good with tandem surfing, but are you guys sure that you guys are going to be able handle it?" they glanced at each other and smiled.

"Just give us one surfing session and we'll manage." Clio reassured me. I beamed. This was gonna be an awesome trip. If only if Reggie wasn't acting like a selfish bitch.

* * *

_Author's Note: You know what's a good movie? Inception._


	4. Welcome Back

**Tweaked**

_Summary:_ After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note: _Alright, you get to meet some of the competition in this chapter. There are quite a few surprises.

* * *

Chapter Three: Welcome Back

(Sam's POV)

It's Monday night here in New Zealand. The competition is starting tomorrow. To be honest, I think I'm the least thrilled, with the exception of Reggie. But then again, I am so fuckin' excited. Our first few days, we most practiced and fooled around. Otto had us all swim the 400 meters, bike 5 miles, skate another 5 miles, and surf for hours. But other than that, it was actually pretty fun.

Now, we were in the room getting ready for the welcoming party. Last time we were competing, we had to stay in tents and camp, but this time they accommodated us with hotel rooms. Of course the adult stayed together. All the girls shared a room, and we the guys shared our own room. At first, it was kind of weird to figure out who's sleeping where. As four straight guys, we didn't like the fact that there were only two beds, wooded floors, and no couch. Yet after much debate, we decided that we were man enough to share beds. Keoni and I bunked together while Otto and Twist did.

Currently, I'm buttoning up my shirt. I wanted to look good tonight in case there are hot girls there. Girls, I love girls. My best friend is a girl. Though, sometimes, I really detest them. Actually, one in particular: Sherry Chin. I guess we have thing going on. We hang out and hook up a couple times, but she's so fickle. One day she wants to be with me, the next, she doesn't. It's really fuckin' annoying. But I do like her.

"Hey what shirt should I wear?" Twister came out of the bathroom with a navy color, long-sleeve, buttoned up shirt and a white, short-sleeve, buttoned up shirt. He was wearing only hot pink boxers.

"Nice boxers cuz." Keoni holds in a laugh. I agree, holding back my laughter. Twister stares down at his lower half and shrugged.

"What's wrong with them?"

"They're pink." I reply.

"Hot pink." Keoni clarifies.

"Whatever, dude, seriously what shirt?" Just then, Otto walks in from the hallway. I don't know where he went, but as soon as he walks in the door, he tears off his shirt. He stops dead in his track when he sees Twister.

"There is no way you're wearing those boxers." He commands.

"What, but these are my lucky boxers!"

"So wear them in competition!"

"No! I wanna wear 'em tonight!"

"Dude, no."

"Why not?" Otto stares at him, pulls down his pants, and reveals matching pink boxers.

"You guys seriously have matching boxers?" I couldn't hold it in and exploded into laughter.

"My mom bought them." They said together. Keoni fell onto the bed laughing as I tried to stay up and support myself.

"Don't—your—moms—shop—together?" I manage to ask in between laughs. They stare at each other and both immediately race to their suitcases to grab a different pair of boxers. Keoni and I continue to laugh our asses off while they change. Five minutes later, they both sport completely different boxer and Twister holds up his shirts again

"Seriously guys, which one?" He pleads.

"Navy." We all say in union. He nods and grabs a pair of black pants from his suitcase. We all ready in the next ten minutes. I took note of what the guys all wore. Otto wore an auburn long-sleeve shirt with black pants. Twister wore his navy shirt with black pants. Keoni dressed more casual wearing a white Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts. Then I'm wearing a black, short-sleeved buttoned up shirt with khaki pants.

"Let's go hang out with the girls." Otto suggests. We walk to their room and I knock on the door. I hear shuffling coming from the other side. Reggie wails, 'Just a minute.' Sure enough, Clio answers the door with her hair half curled.

"Hola boys." She says sweetly.

"Hey babe," Otto the flirt says putting his arm around her shoulder as we walk in. Trish throws him a questionable glance but walks into the bathroom. Reggie comes out wearing only a towel. Her hair is dry, so I assume she just blow-dried it. Otto and Twist avert their eyes—Otto because it's his sister and Twister because he has a big, obvious crush on our friend.

"Geez sis, put some clothes on." Reggie rolled her eyes and grabbed a dress out of a drawer. The tension between the two was really thick. You could cut it with a knife.

"Whatever Otto." She scorns. She and Clio retreat into the bathroom. Trish sits down on the bed. Otto sits beside her whilst the three of us sat on the other bed.

"You excited for the party tonight?" asks Otto to Trish. She stares at him as if she's studying him. She's wearing a red dress, as if she and Otto meant to match.

"I guess." She answers softly. I didn't know Trish well, but usually she's more bubbly when she talks to Otto. Though, since their break up, both of them have a different vibe when they're near each other.

"I am brah. I can't wait to see all the wahine from all over the world." We raise an eyebrow at the unfamiliar word.

"Girls. Wahine means girls." He informs us.

"Oh, nah, I rather size up the opposition you know?" It's Twister's turn to be looked at.

"Opposition? Nice Twist, didn't know you knew such a word."

"Come on guys, give me some credit. I'm not that stupid."

"But bro, you are." Twister fakes a laugh and flips him off. We all laugh. The bathroom door opens and Reggie and Clio saunter into the room. Clio's hair is all curled and she's wearing a simple yellow sundress. Reggie was wearing a sleeveless blue dress.

"Hey Twist, nice shirt. It's like we're matching." He starts blushing. She ruffles his hat and smiles as she sits down between us. She puts both arms around both of us.

"What time is this shindig suppose to start?" asks Clio. She looked directly at me knowing I would have the answer.

"Seven."

"You girls ready to see all the competition?" Otto interjects. Clio smiles broadly.

"Oh yes, I've always had a thing for Australian boys." Otto looks at her jealous. Whoa, being the most perceptive one of the group really is annoying. I notice everything, thus I must know what's going on in the group dynamic.

"Guys, it's almost seven, let's bounce." I announce standing up. No one joins me.

"Let's just be fashionably late." Clio proposes. I sigh.

"Do we have to?"

"Nah, Squid's right. Let's go team." Otto stands up and everyone follows after. Trish stands super close to him. We pile into a single elevator and go down.

"Oh remember, no alcohol!" Otto reminds us.

"No problemo mom." Twister retorted. The girls laugh.

"Nice one Twist." Keoni compliments.

"I'm serious guys. No drinking. I don't want anyone nursing a hangover tomorrow!"

"Chill Otto, we won't." Trish reassured him. He smiled at her and snaked his arm around her waist. Clio gave Trish an envious look. The elevator took us down to the first floor and we walk out to the beach near the hotel. By the time we got there I was a little past seven and it seems everyone was there already.

"Well, well, if it ain't the former Prince and Princess Wakikikamukau." We hear a sneer. We all look behind us and see two familiar faces. Before acknowledging Theodore McGill, the girls threw themselves at his companion.

"TRENT!" They tackle him. He smiles and hugs them back.

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you to. Though, it's only been two weeks." It was true. Trent usually spends his summer in New Zealand then the school year in Ocean Shores.

"Wait, are you competing against us?" Otto interrupted. Trent nodded happily.

"Yep! When Theodore told me you guys were competing, I decided to join his team this year. I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Wait, you guys know each other?"

"Well, he is dating my cousin." He glared at the other boy who just smirked.

"Eh, what can you say mate? Mikayla is my girl." Trent makes a face, but waves it off.

"He's also the Twister to my Otto." He refers to the other two boys in our group. Mikayla, Trent's cousin, and another girl walk up from behind them. The both slipped their arms around their respective guy.

"Ah, you guys know Theodore and Mikayla," gesturing to the couple. Then he pointed to the girl in his arms.

"This is Tara King. She's my girlfriend." I guess that's why he and Reggie never dated. I look to my best friend. She's smiling.

"Hi, I'm Reggie! Trent's told me about you." She offered her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Reggie. Trent tells me you're an awesome opponent."

"Oh really, but I'm not competing actually." Trent gives her a shock face.

"Why not Reg? You would dominate." Otto scoffs. Reggie glares at him, but smiles at Trent.

"I'm just not up for it." They continue to talk. Keoni nudges me and points out a really hot girl making her way to us. I think my jaw dropped five miles. The girl has to be the hottest girl I've ever seen in my life. She was about 5'6", all legs, with long, shiny blonde hair that reached mid torso. She was wearing a short white dress. Her skin was pale, but somehow she glowed. Her eyes were the brightest blue I've ever seen. I secretly thanked god that I didn't wear my glasses but my contacts instead. She stops right in front of me. She's alone.

"Hallo, I'm Lena from Team Germany." She spoke in a heavy German accent. She holds out her hand. Feeling a bit energetic, I take her hand and kiss it. She giggles.

"Oh I was not aware that there would be handsome French men here."

"Pardon my manners, but I'm Samuel. I'm from Team USA."

"It is nice to meet you Samuel." Her accent is so sexy. I like the way my name rolls off her tongue.

"Likewise." I didn't know how it happened, but fifteen minutes after meeting her, we end up walking along the beach away from the party.

"So how long have you been in New Zealand?" I ask her.

"Three weeks."

"How do you like it?"

"It is nice."

"That's cool. So what's it like—"

"Samuel." She interrupted me.

"Yes?" She leans in close and kisses me. At first, the kiss is chaste and soft. She wraps her arms around my neck as I put my hands on her hips. I bring her closer to me. Soon, she pulls on my bottom lip using hers, asking for tongue. I open my lips and sure enough, she inserts her tongue into my mouth. Things only get hotter as her hands roam my body. I move my hands down to her ass and give it a squeeze. After a while she pulls back.

"Are you a, was meinst du Amerikaner können es, uhvmmm… a virgin?" she questions me seductively. She bites down on her supple pink lip.

"No ma'am." She smirks. Her hands slip below my belt.

"Have you ever fucked on a beach?"

"No ma'am." Though, I have a feeling that's going to change. She begins to suck on my neck.

"I could change that." Oh dear god. German girls are so damn sexy. I think I'm going to really enjoy New Zealand.

* * *

_Author's Note: Uh... Sam's a slut. Oh loook, it's the return of Theodore! And Trent's here too!_


	5. The First Competition

**Tweaked**

_Summary:_ After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note: _First competition! Woooooooooot wooooooooot. Look at my profile for the link to the tandem surfing video. Just in case you're curious. :)

Happy V-day!

* * *

Chapter Four: The First Event

(Reggie's POV)

I sat at the beach with the gang. In an hour, the first competition was going to start in two hours and the gang was waiting for Travis, Trent's older brother and the host of the games, to do the briefing of today's competition.

"Alright guys, the day has come, the day of the first competition. As you know, it's going to be really intense. We don't know have everyone's going to compete, so we need to step up our game. Right now, we need to concrete on beating New Zealand and Australia. Sam, how's our brain working?" I rolled my eyes.

"Working fine." Sam had a huge grin on his face. I wonder what happened after he and the German girl disappear last night.

"Twist, you ready to run?"

"Ready bro."

"Keoni, Clio, you guys ready?" Clio smiled and Keoni gave Otto a thumb up.

"Trish, babe, prepared to win?" She nodded.

"Attention all competitors! Please report to the big white tent for the briefing!" Chester McGill yelled. Even though he was disgraced the last time we were here, he was still a big contributor to the Wakikikamukau Games. Everyone followed him. I decided to sit Noelani and Tito.

"Hello Reggie." My stepmom greeted me.

"Hey mom, Tito. Where's dad?"

"He joined the briefing." I nodded. We sat in silence. I knew that they were judging me because I decline to compete in the games this year. They respected my decision, but they didn't like it. Yet I had their respect and that's all I could ask for. I sat by the beach and examined the waves. They weren't giant, but they were perfect. I wanted to do nothing, but grab my board and Twister and surf with him. The main reason I decided against competing was because I was because I didn't want to compete for the sake of competing. I didn't want to be judged doing something I loved. I wanted to surf and swim, bike and board for me. Not for anyone else, but myself. No one seemed to understand that. Then again, I didn't exactly explain it to anyone. After 15 minutes, the gang, but Sam and Twister returned. Raymundo gave us the low down.

"Alright, the first part of the challenge is answering five riddles. Sam's got that cover. After Sam figures everything out, Twister has to run 400 meters through the beach. Whoever completes the run first determines the order on which the surfers go. Each team has to have two sets of surfers, with the exception of Germany. They only have one, but they compromised to have points docked off. Anyways, each move is move is worth a certain amount of points, whoever scores the highest wins the first challenge. Only four moves are necessary and the fifth move is considered a bonus." I nodded.

"When the whistle blows—" A loud shrieking noise interrupted. I guess that's the whistle. I watched from a distance as Sam and four others working hard to complete each puzzle. After twenty minutes, I saw Twister running towards the finish line. He was the only one going, but he was running like a speed demon.

"Go Twister!" I found myself cheering. He looked over to me with a stunned look and almost tripped. I gasped, but he quickly avoided the fall and kept going on. By the time he finished, Zealand, Germany, and Italy were on their way over. I watched as the gang walked towards him. He limped over to meet them half way. Raymundo handed me the first-aid kit.

"Go help him out Reg." I nodded and walked over to where the group met.

"Reg, get out. We're trying to figure out who's doing what." Otto angrily said to me. I held up my first aid kit.

"Chill Otto, I'm here to tend to Twist." He sneered at me, but let me be. Twister sat down on the sand while the others stood huddled together.

"You okay? You're not trying to hurt yourself like last time are you?" he smirked.

"Nothing like a little pain to make me wanna win." I knelt down in front of him and put his ankle on my lap. I opened the first aid kit. I first got some of the Icy Hot and massaged it into his ankle. I accidentally grazed his foot and he almost kicked me.

"Ahh! Maurice!" I scolded. He gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry ticklish." I stuck my tongue at him and continued to rub the ointment on his ankle. I grabbed some of the pre-wrap and covered his ankle. Then I grabbed the medicine tape.

"Flex your foot." He complied. I wrapped his ankle nice and tight.

"How is that?" He beamed.

"Awesome, thanks Rocket Girl! You're really good at this." I blushed.

"Well, that's what you get when you play as much extreme sports as me." He chuckled. I crawled to his side and sat next to him.

"So, what are the tricks?" He rubbed his hat on his head, trying to remember.

"Uh, French Backpack, then, uh, Fake Arm to Arm, One Arm Back, Arabesque, and Cobra." I nodded. I looked from Trish/Otto to Clio/Keoni.

"Clio and Keoni definitely should do the One Arm Back and the Arabesque for sure. Then Otto and Trish do the French Backpack."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"With Clio's flexibility and Keoni's strength, those two moves will be perfect."

"Yeah, but do you think that Trish could pull off the cobra? Her splits aren't as graceful as my cousins."

"That's true." We debated for a couple more minutes when the rest of the group, including Sam joined us.

"Well, who's doing what?" Sam asked.

"Otto and I are doing the fakie, f-backpack, and the cobra."

"And Keoni and I are doing the Arabesque and the one arm."

"You guys are gonna nail it!" Twister cheered heartedly. Clio gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Maurice!" He wiped his face.

"Gross, Clio!"

"Good luck guys, you're gonna be awesome." Otto examined me.

"Thanks sis." There was actually sincerity in his voice. I smiled.

"No problem Rocket boy." He and Keoni started to wax their boards one last time. Doing so, Trent and his girlfriend Tara walked by.

"Hello mates!" he greeted. Otto glared at him, not because he didn't like Trent, but because he was the competition.

"Hey Trent, Tara." I said from where I sat.

"We just came by to wish you guys luck." Tara smiled.

"You too girl." Trish smiled. Otto stood up and wrapped his arm around Trish.

"Thanks mate. Good luck to you too." Otto stuck his hand out. Trent knew immediately what to do.

"Whoogie, whoogie." With that, the couple left. Trish took Otto aside, and the two of them talked before grabbing their boards and going. Clio and Keoni followed.

"You guys noticed that Trish, Otto and Clio have something, going on?" Sam randomly asked. I looked over to him.

"Like a love triangle?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't noticed anything."

"Neither have I."

"Nevermind." I peeked at the blonde boy.

"Speaking of love, what's up with that Lena girl from Germany? You guys seemed to hit it off well." I grinned knowingly. Twister looked confused.

"You guys weren't even at the party long."

"Nothing, we just talked." He winked at me.

"We have a date at 6 tonight."

"Good for you Sammie."

"They're starting." A horn blew, and Otto and Trish went first. They were standing within arm's length of each other. They held arms tightly and Otto bent forward. Trish laid on his back and Otto straighten himself out. He held her up completely upside down. She arched her back, pointed her toes, straightened out her right leg, and bent her left leg. Her toes grazed her right knee. The French Backpack was absolutely perfect.

"Wow." I gasped. Shortly afterwards we looked to the judges, they weren't holding up scores.

"I guess, we have to wait 'til after everyone competes." Sam said nonchalant.

"Yeah, but I think that we know Otto and Trish got a 10 for that one." Next it was Clio and Keoni's turn. The horn blew again. They got up together. Clio lifted her right leg up as Keoni grasped it and placed her left hand on her back. She pushed off the board and he carried her up. She arched her back and extended her arms out gracefully. They performed perfectly too.

"Guys, we totally have this in the bag." Twister said excitedly. The horn went off for the third time, and Otto and Trish went again. As soon as they got up, Trish turned to face Otto. She placed her hands on his shoulder while he held on her waist.

"Fakie." Twister whispered into my ear. I nodded. Otto lifted Trish above his head. It was another perfection execution for the two. Afterwards, Clio and Keoni performed their last move, the Arabesque. They did it well, but the wave started to break in earlier than expected. So they had to bail too soon after getting into the position. As for Trish and Otto's last move, the Cobra, they ended up executing that one perfectly as well. I didn't want to jinx them, but I'm pretty sure that Team Rocket—I mean Team USA—had this in the bag.

New Zealand went up next. Theodore and Mikayla did a really good job, but Trent and Tara were better. Then Germany went. Sam cheered Lena on. Lena and her partner were really good. They did all five tricks just as perfect as Otto and Trish. Italy surfed next. They did fine, but only did the four required. Lastly, Australia went. They only completed three moves, desperately failing the One Arm Back. In the end, Team Rocket—USA—won by 10 points. The standing between teams was USA, New Zealand, Germany, Italy, and lastly Australia. Otto and Trish won first, giving them one win for the crown of Wakikikamukau.

"Good job guys." I said to Otto and Trish. Trish gave me an acknowledging nod.

"Thanks Reg." Otto said. He looked around and pulled me to the side.

"Hey, I just wanna apologize for how I've been acting." Whoa. Did not see that coming.

"Thanks… bro." he smiled.

"Besides, with you out of the competition, I'm so gonna own that Wakikikamukau crown." I laughed. Same old Otto.

"Don't hold your breath; Trish has one win too."

"Minor setback." He flashed me a cheeky grin and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go celebrate sis."


	6. Secret Escapade

**Tweaked**

_Summary:_ After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note: _Twister/Reggie Lovers... enjoy ;)

This was one of the first chapters I wrote. I really like it.

* * *

Chapter Five: Secret Escapade

(Twister POV)

I don't know how it happened, but here I was, 'sleeping' on the bed with Reggie in the girl's room. I, Twister Rodriguez, was sleeping in the same bed as the girl of my dreams. How did this happen? Who cares? I don't. All I want to do is grab her in my arms ad never let her go. But I can't just in case my cousin or Trish catches us, so instead I relive the last few hours in my head.

It started out around 10pm. Otto had put us all on a strict curfew, for we had the relay race the next day. Yet Squid was nowhere to be found. He had mentioned something about dinner with that German chick Lena, but he left around 6:30. Curfew was at 11. Otto had ordered me and Keoni to search for him, but when we both arrived an hour later with no Sam in hand. Otto volunteered me to try to look for him again. He needs his beauty sleep, and Keoni had a great run today.

Thanks guys, I didn't win the 400 meter dash despite rolling my ankle or anything.

I checked the girl's room, the lobby, and the courtyard. I walked through the end of the street and back. By 12:30, I still hadn't found him. I returned to the room, but Otto and Keoni were already dead. I set my key on the table. Sam was still MIA, so I decided to keep looking. The beach was the only place I hadn't check, so I decided to go there. The beach was long. Walking along it was just tedious, but I saw a silhouette sitting by the water. At first, it thought I was Sam, but I noticed it was a more feminine figure.

"Twister!" She called out. I ran towards her. It was Reggie. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail. She was wear nothing but her bra and denim shorts. I wanted to look away because she was my friend and I respected her, but I couldn't. She looked so beautiful. Her stomach was flat, and there wasn't an inch on fat on her. Her breast stuck out of her chest like Otto's obvious hairstyle in school.

"What are you doing up? I thought the Otto-oppressor had you guys on lockdown." I laughed nervously not saying a thing. She looked up at me curiously.

"Why don't you sit down?" I obeyed, sitting down as quick as possible.

"How's your ankle?" I looked over to my swollen foot. I undid the binding before I showered.

"Okay."

"Something wrong?" I shook my head vigorously.

"You're lying."

"Am not." My voice cracked. Great, Cinco de Mayo '00 all over again. She chuckled.

"Oh, I believe you," she said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her like the mature teenager I was.

"So what are you doing here Reg?" she shrugged.

"I was bored, so I thought I'd take a walk."

"By yourself?" I questioned worried.

"Yeah."

"Why would you do something so dumb? What if someone tries to kidnap you or rape you! how could you go out at night alone!"

"Chill Twist." She pulled a spray bottle from her pocket.

"I have pepper spray. Plus, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"No you can't, maybe back in Ocean Shores, but not here. You don't know the locals here. You have no idea what they're capable of!" I scolded her. Usually, I was the one doing the stupid things and she'd reprimand me. Now the tables turned. I half-expected her to yell back at me for yelling at her, but instead she gave me a sincere look.

"You're right." I blinked. Did she just say, what I think she said?

"What?"

"I said, 'you're right.' I shouldn't be out here at night by myself." I felt my jaw drop. She leaned forward and pushed it back up.

"But now that I have a big strong man with me, I should be good right?" I nodded. She beamed.

"So tell me Twist, what are you doing here?" I sighed.

"I'm looking for Sam. Otto's pretty tweaked that he didn't return to the room right away. "

"He's just down there." She pointed further along the beach. I saw that there was a large rock formation. I was about to get up when she gestured for me to not to.

"You might not want to go there though."

"What do you mean?" Even though we were alone, she looked around us and leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Sam and Lena are having sex behind the rocks." I pulled back and gave her a surprised look.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead."

"Wow. I did not know he had it in him." I thought out loud.

"I'm surprised he just did it with her. Sam's kind of a slut." I snickered.

"I didn't even know he wasn't a virgin."

"Well, we all aren't anymore." My heart skipped. I never told her that I had sex with that cheerleader. How'd she know?

"We're so old now." She whispered.

"Well, we are growing up."

"I wish I didn't lose my virginity to Ryan. I wanted it to be special, but to him, I was just another notch on his bedpost."

"I know what you mean. I wish I lost it to someone really special to me. Not the stupid head cheerleader."

"Yeah." Silence consumed us. I let the sound of the waves crashing into the sand engulf my ears. I took a look at the girl I've known all my life. It's weird; to know someone completely, yet feel like you don't know them at all. To want to learn every single thing about them: their good and bad side.

"Twister?" she said almost hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"We've always been close." It sounded more like she was asking than stating.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. You're my main gal."

"Then why has it felt like we've been slipping away from each other."

"I don't get it, what do you mean?"

"Last school year, I felt, distant from you, you know? Sure, we hung out like normal, but I don't feel like we talk anymore. Like, we never talked about the relationships we were in. I never talked about Ryan with you and you never talked about Mindy with me. I don't know what caused it. I don't like it."

"I'm sorry." We sat again in silence.

"I didn't like Mindy that much." She murmured.

"That's funny, I didn't either."

"But, you dated her. You even had sex with her."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I liked her, maybe I liked the things we did together, but I never really liked her." That sounded terrible, but it was true. Mindy wasn't a deep person anyways. She never wanted to sit down and talk to me, she just wanted action. At the time, I was more than happy to give it to her. She was hot. Hell, she is the most fuckin' hottest chick I've ever dated. But honestly, we never would've lasted.

"I know what you mean. Ryan and I were the same way."

"Why'd you think we went out with them? I mean, head cheerleader and quarterback. That so isn't us." She chuckled.

"No idea. You?"

"The girl I liked was with someone else, and I hadn't dated anyone in a while. Otto and her friends kind of pressure me into it." I admitted smoothly. Talking to Reg has always been so easy.

"Ha, I don't know why you just didn't steal the girl you liked. I mean everyone likes you."

"She's too perfect for me."

"Bullshit. No one's perfect." I stared at her long and hard.

"Maybe, but for me, she's absolutely perfect." She gave me a small smile.

"Twister, you're so sweet. Your girl would be lucky to have you." I don't how it happened exactly, but soon my body contorted to face her completely. My face was inches away from hers. She caught her breath. Under the moonlight, she looked flushed. It felt like words would ruin the moment, but that didn't stop me.

"Are you feeling lucky?" I spoke huskily. She looked long at my eyes before I closed it and closed the gap between us. I waited for this almost since I was ten.

The kiss was… stiff.

She didn't move or respond. She didn't kiss me back or even touch me. Great, the kiss I wanted and waited for forever was a total flop. Not cool bro. I pulled back. Embarrassed, scooted away from her. I should've run away, but I didn't. I let a couple moments past before looking at her again. She looked in shock.

"Say something." She didn't. I waited a little longer, but still nothing. Sighing, I decided it was no good and stood up.

"I'm going to go now." I turned to walk away when I felt a tug on my shorts. I looked down and she was looking up at me.

"Sorry, Twist." I sat back down.

"It's alright. It's you by the way."

"What's me?"

"The perfect girl." I expected her to start apologizing—'Sorry Maurice, but I don't like a twerps like you'—but instead she smiled.

"I know."

"You know?"

"I know you like me."

"Really? How long?"

"Since your twelfth birthday." Actually, I liked her since I was ten, but still not cool.

"What gave me away?" I asked bitterly.

"When you tripped and fell in the Simpleton's pool after I gave you a kiss on the cheek." I cursed internally. I almost forgot about that.

"So, why didn't you push me away when I kissed you?" She looked thoughtful.

"Because I didn't want to."

"But you didn't kiss me back." She sent me an apologetic glance.

"I panicked."

"Why?"

"Because I like you too." Time froze. Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing; the waves stopped crashing;** I stopped breathing.**

I literally stopped breathing because everything went black.

I wake up to water in my face.

"Ahh Reg! That's cold!" She smirked.

"You okay? You passed out."

"How long?"

"About twenty seconds." I shook my head realizing I have a headache.

"You okay?"

"I could be better."

"Really?" She leaned forward and kissed me. This time it wasn't stiff. Her lips were soft against mine. It was sweet and brief. It was perfect. She pulled back and smiled.

"Better?"

"A lot."

"I'm sorry I didn't kiss you back before. I got nervous and before I could even process what was happening it was over." I was at lost for words.

"So…" I managed to say but didn't finished.

"So..?"

"So you like me?"

"I do."

"How much?"

"Enough to kiss you again." That's all I needed to hear. I lunged forward and captured her lips.

* * *

"Oh damn, Reg, I left my key in the room." I rummaged through my pockets revealing no keys, just some loose change.

"You could sleep in our room." She opened her door.

"What about Trish and Clio?" She walked and in and I followed.

"It's fine. It's my turn to have the bed to myself."

"But…" She placed a finger to my lip.

"We'll explain it in the morning." She tossed her clothes off and put a giant shirt.

"Hey, isn't that mine?" I remember specifically lending her that shirt after one of Lars' party. She had gotten completely thrashed and purged all over her shirt.

"Yeah. You don't mind right?"

"Nah, keep it. It's yours." She walked over and kissed me again.

"Let's sleep."


	7. The Second Race

**Tweaked**

_Summary:_ After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note: _No worries. This story will be done before Summer starts.

* * *

Chapter Six:

The Second Race (Otto's POV)

"Hey, can we talk?" Twister asked me. I ignored him and examined my board for the fiftieth time. After the last time we dirt board in New Zealand, I didn't want to take any chances.

"Bro." I flicked one of the wheels and watched it spin.

"Dude." I tapped the wood on the board with my knee. It was strong.

"Otto!" I looked up angrily.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Could you at least hear me out?" I rolled my eyes.

"I can hear you just fine; I'm just choosing not to listen." I answered smugly. I checked my front wheels again making sure my axel screw was there.

"Please—" I held my hand up silencing him.

"Save it, Maurice. We'll talk later." I heard him sigh, but that's what he gets for spending the night in bed with Reggie. Twist's an idiot, of course he left his key, but damn it, he should've just knocked until one of us woke up instead of sleeping in my sister's bed. I know that they didn't do jack squat because Trish would've heard them. (I know from experience she's a light sleeper.) But then again, why the hell did they have to share a bed? She should've let him sleep on the floor. At least be a gentleman. God fuckin' damn it. I'mma kill that son of a bitch AFTER the competition. I need him for now.

But I mean seriously, sleeping in the bed with Reggie. Reggie. Reggie Rocket. My sister. My fuckin' sister? How stupid could he be? I know about his little crush on her. You would have to be Twister not to know! Even Reggie knew, and for some odd reason, she liked him too. They were both a bunch of shithead idiots. Goddamn.

"The race started." Twister said nonchalant. He knew I wasn't gonna respond to him. Instead, I leaned over the railing to watch the beach race. He handed me a pair of binoculars. I thanked him only in my head. I placed them over my glasses and looked. It looked like Trish and Keoni had a good start, but the girl from Italy was in the lead. I kept my eyes on the two, but mostly, I watched Trish.

Now, I was confused about her now. Before we left, it seemed like our friendship was stable and secure. I thought that all we needed to get back together was a few days here. But as of late, she's been distant. She doesn't want to talk to me one-on-one. She avoids my touch. I don't understand.

I watched as she finished the swim first. That's my girl. She handed the baton to Sam who had a huge head start. Keoni followed afterwards, and I watched as Clio sped through the course. She surpassed Sam. Speeding through the course like it was nothing.

"Yo, I get Clio, you get Sam!" I commanded to Twister. He nodded. I waited for Clio to pass me the baton. She gave me a smile and wink.

"Go Rocket boy." She grazed my fingers as she gave me the baton. I smirked back and jumped on my board. I raced through the course, avoiding every rock and crack. I let the wind take me down the slope. I'm flying. I close my eyes for a second immersing myself with the air.

I loved what I do. I love skating. I love surfing. I love anything on wheels and anything on a board. It's hard but rewarding.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard Twister screaming from behind me. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned back to see him lying on the ground clutching on to his ankle. I turned back, and silently thanked the girls for doing so well. Seeing as how we have the biggest lead, I swallowed my pride and skated back towards him.

"Bro, you okay?" He grunted. I saw Trent catching up to us. He stopped right by us.

"Mate, you okay?" He repeated my question.

"Trent, don't worry about us. He's my teammate, I'll worry about him." He looked concerned.

"He's my friend too."

"Oi Trent! What are you doing?" Theodore asked as he raced down the mountain. I gave Trent a pat on the shoulder.

"Just go bro, I'll handle this." He was hesitant, but nodded anyways and left.

"Bro, Twist." He tried to stand up.

"You alright?" I asked as Sam's girlfriend passed us. She looked apprehensive at Twister, but continued on.

"I can't stand, but it fuckin' hurts bro." He made a pained face. A few others passed us, but I honestly didn't care. I just had to make sure my bro was okay.

"You wanna do the same thing, we did last time?" He shook his head.

"I got it. Just go."

"I'm not leaving you!" He faked a smile.

"Go O-man. I'll be good." I sighed and hopped on my board. I turned back and saw him weakly getting up on his board. I went as fast I can, beating the few who just surpassed us. I saw Lena, and raced her. She gave me a surprised look, and I left her in my dust. By the time I got to the finish line, however, Theodore and Trent had already won. My teammates and Reggie came over to congratulate me, but I brushed them off. I waited for Twister to finish the course.

By the time Twister finished, the other German girl, two Australians, and an Italian boy had already finished. As soon as Twister went over the line, he collapsed. I ran over to him.

"Twist! Twist!" I slapped him face a couple of times. He stirred, but didn't open his eyes.

"Otto, what happened?" Raymundo asked as he made his way over to us. I disregard him as I tore out Reggie's ban-aids off his ankle. His ankle was now the size of baseball. This was not good.

"Medic! Medic!" I cried out frantically. I saw Reggie's breathe hitch. I looked up at my dad with fear.

"Dad…"

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I left you with a cliffhanger. Feel free to kill me. Then again, you'll never know how it ends if you do. TTFN, Ta ta for now!


	8. What Are We Going To Do?

**Tweaked**

_Summary:_ After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note: Enjoy. R__eviews are love._

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Not Again, What Are We Gonna Do? (Gen POV)

"Well, it's not broken." The doctor informed Raymundo, Noelani, and Tito. Since the Rodriguez's weren't there, they were Twister's legal guardian. After the competition the oldest Rocket sighed in relief.

"However, his ankle is severely sprained. He cannot do any physical activity for about six weeks, and he will most likely need have to forgo physical therapy in the next few months." Raymundo's eyes nearly popped out.

"But, I don't understand. It's only a sprain." Raymundo started.

"True, but that doesn't mean it's better than a fractured ankle. Pain is pain Mr. Rocket." Raymundo slammed his fist into the wall.

"Sir, please don't do that." Noelani shot Ray a stern look.

"Ray…"

"He's free to go anytime." Unsure what to do next, the doctor left the hallway and returned Twister's room to tell him everything he informed the adults.

"This is not good." Raymundo paced back and forth. Noelani put her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax Ray, let's go talk to the kids." Noelani soothe her husband. Raymundo held on to her tightly. Twister was like their son. How could they let this happen to him?

"I'll go bruddah. You guys just relax here. I'll talk to the kids." Noelani nodded. Tito walked to the waiting room where the kids sat. Otto and Trish sat close together, whispering into each other's ears. Otto looked like he had been crying. The other two girls were cuddled up next to each. Reggie tried to console a sobbing Clio. They were trying to find comfort from each other. Then Sam and Keoni sat silent. Keoni sat back with his hands behind his head. His brow was scrunched up in fury lost in thought. Sam, on the other hand, looked like a ghost. His eyes were distant and foggy. He was thinking about the day's events in his head. His thoughts roam over his night with Lena to the competition to arriving to the hospital. Then at the corner was Trent with his girlfriend. The two had stuck around because Trent wanted to make sure Twister was okay. They were good friends. Tito sighed and gathered the eight teens around.

"What's going on Tito?" Reggie asked meekly.

"Is my cousin gonna be okay?"

"Yes, Twister's going to be fine. In fact, he's going to be discharged soon." A sigh of relief reigned over the group.

"So he can still compete right?" Otto asked eagerly. Tito huffed uneasily.

"I'm afraid not 'lil cuzs." A look of panic and worry ran over the teenager's faces. Tito ransacked his brain, trying to find an ancient Hawaiian saying that would ease their minds.

"The Ancient Hawaiians used to say, 'Every coconut falls off the tree for a reason.'" Tito improvised. They didn't relax. Tito sighed. A minute later, Raymundo and Noelani joined the group.

"Tito, we just need to sign some paperwork and we'll be on our way." Noelani took the two adult males away from the group. The teens looked at each other having nothing to say.

"Hey guys," a voice broke their silence. They looked up and saw Twister standing in front of their huddle. He had a crutch on each side of him. His ankle now sported a large black splint. Before anyone could comprehend or say anything, Clio ran up to her cousin and engulfed him into a huge hug.

"Maurice, idiota! ¿Estás bien? Tía te va a matarcuando vuelva. Usted primo estúpidoirresponsable de las minas! (Maurice, you idiot! Are you okay? Tia is going to kill you when you get back. You stupid irresponsible cousin of mine!)" His right crutch hit the floor as she held on to him tightly. Tears ran freely down on her face. He awkwardly patted her back.

"Lo siento. Lo siento." He repeated. They stood against each other for a couple moments before she reached down and picked up his crutch. He smiled softly at her. She wiped her eyes. Reggie stood forward and put her hand on his forearm.

"So what now?"

"We could get you guys a ride back to the hotel, mate." Trent said. Tara shook her keys.

"We could fit all of you in my father's van. Just tell your guardians to catch a cab." The native New Zealander smiled. Team Rocket didn't object. They followed the two to Tara's large white van. There were three rows plus the front seats. Otto, Keoni, and Sam sat in the very back; Clio, Trish, and Reggie sat in the middle row. Twister sat alone in the first row with his leg on the seat. Then Trent sat in the passenger seat while Tara drove. The ride was silent, mostly. Trent and Tara whispered to each other. They arrived in the hotel twenty minutes later. The team retreated to the room, and Reggie thanked the couple for the ride.

"Just wanted to make sure that Twist is all right." Reggie nodded as the two left the hotel. She returned upstairs. When she entered the room, she heard Otto screamed.

"Fuck this! I didn't come all this way to forfeit!" Otto enraged paced around the room. Trish was following him trying to calm down. Reggie slowly entered the room. Twister was lying on the bed with a pillow on his head. Clio, Keoni, and Sam sat on the opposite bed staring into nothing. Reggie took a seat beside Twister. She lifted the pillow off his face.

"You awake?" he nodded. She took his hat off and stroked his hair while listening to Otto's tirade.

"I can't believe this!"

"Otto calm down." Trish calmly spoke.

"Shut up! Everyone just shut up! Fuck, damn it Maurice! This is all your fault!" Twister fought back tears.

"It's not his fault!" Clio retorted standing up. Otto was about to march over to her when Trish pulled him back.

"Let me go Trish!"

"For what? You're going to hit a girl?"

"I wasn't going to hit her! Geez, you know I wouldn't hit a girl!" Trish gave him a wary look.

"Everyone just shut up!" Keoni now stood up, fist clenched. Sam stood up too and adjusted his glasses.

"Guys, all we need to do is find a replacement for Twister. We have three days 'til the last event."

"Like who?" Otto yelled. Trish rubbed his back trying to appease him.

"We could try asking anyone from Italy. They DQ during the last event." Sam informed.

"You think they'll do it?" Sam shrugged.

"Maybe, I could ask Lena to talk to Stefania, the captain."

"And if she says no?" Otto snapped.

"Then maybe Trent will know someone."

"Yeah right. First of all, Trent's a good guy in all, but what if he gets us a shitty snowboarder. Or what if he doesn't want to even help us out, and wants us to drop out so his team could win."

"Otto, you know that Trent won't do that." Trish replied.

"You guys don't know that! Damn it! Fuck!" Otto broke out of Trish's grip and continued to pace around the room.

"I'll do it." Reggie said softly. Otto stopped dumbstruck. He glanced at his sister. She was calm and indifferent, like she's been the whole trip.

"Really?" Otto asked skeptical. She avoided eye contact with her sibling as she ran her finger through Twister's hair. He smiled up at him and she smiled back.

"Yeah, I already let you down bro. I'll make it up." Otto's rage turned in joy as he began to dance happily around the room.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He chanted waving his arms like a madman. Trish and Clio shot each other an amused look. Keoni laughed while Sam rationalized the whole situation.

"King Wakikikamukau here I come!"


	9. The Final Competition

**Tweaked**

_Summary:_ After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note: Well, I disappeared__. So sorry. I promised I finished the story. One more chapter and an epilogue. They will both be posted by the end of March. I promise._

* * *

Chapter Eight:

The Final Competition (Reggie's POV)

Oh god.

What am I doing? I'm competing… in the Wakikikamukau Games… Fuck, I'm doing what I refused to do. And why? Because my boyfriend sprained himself in the second competition. It wasn't his fault, although he does seem to always hurt himself in New Zealand. I blame the time change. I stood slightly away from the rest of the team adjusting my helmet.

"You ready Rocket girl?" Twister asked approaching me front behind. I smiled softly at him.

"Should you be walking around in the snow in crutches?" He shook his head. "I've done it before." He answered cheekily. I chuckled. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"Don't worry about it babe, you'll be great." He reassured me. I sighed. I've gone a few practice runs and I did compete this course several years ago and placed second. Yet I was still unsure about competing again. Didn't I tell the guys I didn't want to do this? And didn't they tried for a month to change my mind but I wouldn't let them? God, why did I agree to this.

"Reg?" Twister brought me out of my funk.

"Yeah?" I stared up at him. He kissed my forehead gently.

"You're gonna do great." He smiled at me again before wobbling his way to Raymundo, Tito, and Noelani. I took a deep breath and walked towards the rest of the team. Otto beamed at me. I could tell he was really excited about this competition. It was the year 2000 all over again with him, Theodore, and Trish tied for first place. I knew for a fact that Trish was not going to hold back considering he stood her up the other night. As for Theodore, he wanted to win nobly against him. It was going to be intense.

I take a step next to Sam. I feel like I haven't talked to him a lot since this competition. He's been busy with the German girl and I got with Twister. He nodded at me.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"Don't worry Reg." I giggled nervously.

"You sound like Twister." He rose an eyebrow. "Albeit without the pet names." He grinned.

"Thanks I guess." He stared off towards the German Team. I followed his gaze on Lena.

"So what's the deal?" I asked. He snapped out of his trance.

"Nothing really. We just like to hang out and talk." I raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, I saw you guys having sex on the beach."

"What? When?"

"Sammie! Have you done it with her more than once?" He grinned stupidly. Ugh, guys. "What about Sherry?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. I just don't know." He repeated the statement over and over again as he walked away. I shook my head before attending to my board. I felt a hand upon my shoulder. I looked up and saw my younger brother.

"Hey Reg." I stood up to my fullest, but he still towered over me.

"Yeah?" He patted my head.

"Thanks." He smiled brightly at me before taking his spot next to Trish. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to start.

* * *

The horn goes off, and suddenly I'm moving. I don't even remember pushing off. There's screaming in the background, but it all blurs together. There's so many people in front of me… oh great, I'm in last place. I bend forward to accelerate myself forward.

I easily pass some Australian kids, then Keoni and Sam. I catch up and pass some of the New Zealand kids, including Tara. I pass the rest of Australia and Germany. I come up behind Trent and pass him. He gives me a thumb up and a wink as I pass him. I make my way through Clio and Trish who seem to be having a heated argument. I try not to get involved by overtaking them.

Finally I catch up with Otto, Theodore, and Lena. The three of them seem to be shredding as if their lives are depending on it. Otto has that concentrated look on his face while Theodore is on his ass antagonizing the fuck out of him. Lena has a somewhat content look on her face as she simply breezes through the course. I catch her eyes and she smirks at me. She's grinning like the chesire cat, as if she has this competition in the bag.

Not if I can help it.

I lean forward and glide. A small ramp appears and I jump.

I'm flying.

I can do anything.

I have such an adrenaline high.

I land and turn back. The three of them are in my dust.

I'm winning. Damn, I'm so good! This is so easy. I can't believe Otto—

**Otto.**

Oh my god. I can just imagine his disappointed face. It's the face he's been giving me all summer, with good reason too. I've been such a selfish bitch. I'm supposed to be Otto's older sister. I'm supposed to be his example. I'm not supposed to disappoint him. Some big sister I am. All I've done this whole time is failed him. I dropped out of the competition. I stole his best friend and now we're dating. And I haven't been there for him during his break up with Trish. (And from the way last night went, I can tell it's been hard for the both of them)

I've been a bad sister.

I stop in front of the rock that divides the course into two. What should I do? If I take the short route, I'll win and I'll only disappoint Otto more. If I take the long route, I'll lose, but then Otto will win.

As I stand contemplating my decision, a snowball hit the back of my head. I turn back and see Otto racing pass me.

"COME ON REG! WE GOT A COMPETITION TO WIN!" He winked at me as he sailed pass through the short path. I smirked. The short path it is.

* * *

It's a close race. I was in the lead for a bit, but then I stopped, so they caught up. Lena managed to get ahead for a while, but then Theodore ripped past her. Then Otto cruised past us all. As the finish line approached, we all got serious. The four of us sail into the finish line practically at the same time. It's too close to call in my opinion. I don't honestly care if I win. I just hope Otto did.

"Wow, an amazing finish by three leaders and the replacement for Team USA!" Travis yells into the microphone. The rest of the competitors make their way towards the end by now. Trish and Clio manage to make the top ten, so it's obvious that we have the competition in the bag.

It's just the matter who wins the crown.

After everyone finishes, they all return to their respective teams. We all sit down with Twister as the gamemakers prepare the ending ceremony. I smile up at him. He kisses my forehead and wraps an arm around me.

"You did great," he whispers. I blush.

"Thank you." Otto sits down by me. I smile at him, but he's staring over near where Clio and Trish are both seated. The two girls are glaring at everything but each other. Keoni and Sam are chatting animatedly and trying to engage the two girls in their conversation. They aren't doing so well.

I lean over to my brother.

"So what's going on bro?" He turns to me and shakes his head.

"Just me being an idiot."

"You know, they've been at it since last night."

"I know. It's my fault, but trust me Reg, I'll fix it."

"I trust you bro."

"Thanks sis." We nod at each other as Travis takes the stage.

"It has been an exciting games this year," Travis begins. "Let the ending ceremony begin!"

* * *

I end in a cliffhanger, but you find out soon enough.


	10. King Wakikikamukau

**Tweaked**

_Summary:_ After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note: Last Chapter! never thought this day would come huh? Well, I thought it would come faster! Hahaha. Just an epilogue next, then Tweaked will be completely finished! Yay! Also, I'm coming out with a Lars-centric story by the end of the month. it was loosely based on some sentences in my Teenage Moodswings fic. The story itself doesn't fall into any our my other Rocket Power Universes, but I can assure you it will be dramatic and awesome. Check it out when it comes out. _

* * *

Chapter Nine:  
King Wakikikamukau (Otto's POV)

"It has been an exciting games this year," Travis begins. "Let the ending ceremony begin!"

To be honest, I was only half listening to Trent's older bro. I had a very strong idea who won both the team competition and King Wakikikamukau: us and me of course. Duh. No competition. Okay... maybe I could've lost the King. But I didn't want to worry about it now. I was more concerned on how I was going to make things up to Trish. I was a jerk last night… I mean, come on, I was so bad, I'm admitting how much of an asshole I was.

Here's the lowdown; basically, I asked Trish out on a date, stood her up, and she caught me making out with Clio. Yeah, I'm an asshole. Especially with Clio, it was only a random hook-up kind of thing. She doesn't see me as a serious thing. When Trish caught us and ran off, Clio insisted I chase after her.

When I didn't, she told me something important.

_"Be with the person who cures your loneliness, not with someone because you're lonely."_

To be honest, it didn't really make sense at first. As I thought about it however, it made realized how I much I missed Trish. I started wondering why we weren't together. Why did we even break up in the first place? Hell if I know or even care at this point. I just need my girl back.

"Team USA!" I hear Travis yell. I jump up from my seat, ready to jump on stage. Everyone's looking at me. Crap… maybe this isn't the right time to stand up.

"Yo Otto… he was just announcing team names," Sam said nonchalant. I melt back into my seat. I think I'll pay attention now.

* * *

After what seems like forever, Travis finally gets to the part where he's going to announce the winners.

"In last place, after disqualifying during the second competition, we have Team Italy." The captain graciously steps on stage to claim their small trophy. I have to give her props, after DQ'ing for having three of her teammates being caught using steroids, she still manage to keep her head held high. "Thank you for your contributions to this year's games." Stefania affably held up the trophy towards her team and nodded.

"In fourth place, we have our neighbors from the down under: Team Australia. Congratulations!" The captian, Jonathon, went up to collect their trophy.

"In third place, only two points away from the first place spot, after a long, hard competition, we have…" it seemed like everyone held their breath. I already knew that we won, but everyone was still nervous. Team Germany, I thought in my head. "Team Germany!"

I rolled my eyes as my team let of a sigh of relief. I watched Lena walk up the stage to grab the small bronze trophy. She looked slightly disappointed, but smiled anyways. She walked back down with her head high, and I could help to reach my hand out for her to high-five. She smiled at me and high-fived me back.

"Good sportsmanship! Now in second place, after an intense competition down by a narrow margin, we have…" Insert dramatic pause. I feel Reggie's hands slip into mine. I smile down at her and squeeze her hands in reassurance. I look over my team. Twist has his arm around my sister. Sam is hunched forward with his elbows on his thighs, head in his hands. Keoni has his hands behind his head and looking up towards the clouds. Trish and Clio seemed to have forgotten that they hate each other and are now holding hands.

"The defending champs, Team New Zealand!" I knew it! The rest of the my teammates jumped out of their seats in excitement. I watched as Theodore walked up the stage to collect their trophy. He was clearly pissed off as I could see him muttering a few curse words. I glance over to Trent who gives me a thumb up and wink. I return the thumbs up.

"Now this year's winner, by a slim lead and with incredible spirit, with a 90 team points, we have Team USA! Please come up here and collect your medals!" We all, including Twister and Reggie, make our way to the stage. Travis places medals over our head and hands me the big shiny trophy. The three girls were all crouching down in front of us guys with huge smiles of their faces and their arms around each other. Twister was on the far leg with one arm leaning on his crutches while he had his other arm around me. I was next to him, with my arm around his shoulder and the other arm holding up the trophy. Sam was next to me with his arms around me and Keoni who was next to him. Keoni also had his arms around Sam and was holding his free hand in a hang loose sign. It was all smiles for team USA—fuck it, we were Team Rocket. After our picture, Travis told us to remain on stage.

"Now, it's time to announce the candidates and the winner of this year's Crown. For each part of the competition, the winners will receive points based on the difficulty of the task. Starting with the first competition, with a point each for cleverly solving the puzzles and for the fastest runner, Sam Dullard and Twister Rodriguez from Team USA, please make your way towards the front." I quickly whoogied my two bros as they made their way to the front. "Also, for two points towards the crown, Trish Tagle and Otto Rocket, also from team USA please make your way towards the front." I shoot my tandem partner/ex-girlfriend/future girl friend a smile. She glares in retaliation.

Travis goes on to list the points for the second competition. Trish and Keoni both get a point for winning the swimming leg of the race. Clio and Jan, from Germany both get two points for winning the bike leg of the race. Then Trent and Theodore receive three points for winning the dirt boarding part of the race. Now it's down to the final competition. Now I get nervous. They haven't announced who actually won that race yet. It could be me. Or it could be Reggie, Theodore, or Lena.

I feel myself actually getting panicky when I feel a hand link with mine. I look down to see Trish has interlocked our hands. It's at this moment my feelings for her are solidified. Even when she's tweaked at me, she still has my back.

"For the final competition, we had a hard ruling for the first four places because it was so close. Nevertheless, in fourth place with two points towards the crown, we have…" Dramatic pause. "Theodore McGill!" I watched as the New Zealander curse silently as he nodded in acknowledgement for coming in fourth place.

"In third place for three points towards the crown, we have Lena Schmidt." I was as the giddy blonde smile and make her way to the stage next to Sam and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. I watch as my bro put his arm around the girl. I was surprise to see that. I didn't expect her to do that in front of everyone.

"In second place for four points, we have a formerly crowned Junior Wakikikamukau royalty." I close my eyes in anticipation. Trish clutches my hand tightly in encouragement. "Out first Junior Wakikikamukau princess, Reggie Rocket!" I nearly jump up in excitement. This means… this means…

"And in first place for five points, not to mention the crown of King Wakikikamukau, we have Otto Rocket!" I hear the crowd and my teammates cheering. I won. I finally won. As I make my way towards Travis and everyone backs up to give me space, I feel Trish releasing the grip on my hand. I only hold her hand tighter and pull her with me. Travis places a second medal around my neck and the crown on my head. I then grab the microphone from his hands and prepare to make a speech.

"Thank you everyone, it's been a real honor to compete again here in the lovely country of New Zealand." Trish tries to let go of my grip, but I only keep clinging to her longer. "First I want to thank my parents and Tito for letting us compete. I would like to thank Team Rocket, because without you guys I would have never made it this far. I would like to thank my stubborn sister for always saving my ass." I notice her laugh and shake her head. "And finally, I would like to say something… Clio." I say without letting go of Trish. "You are an amazing girl. You're always helping me see the light. Thank you for always being a friend, and nothing but a friend." I see the pretty Latina smiling at me and mouthing, 'Friends'. I take a deep breath before saying the next thing on my mind.

"Trish." I get down on one knee and heard everyone gasp. Trish's eyes widen. "Don't worry, I'm not proposing." This earns a laugh from a few people. "Trish, you have always been my friend. You were the best girlfriend I ever had. The stupidest thing I've ever done was breaking up with you. You are amazing, you know that? Not only can you put up with my annoying, self-centeredness, and downright crazy personality, but you can also keep up with me when it comes to extreme sports." I hear a few girls swoon.

"You are the only girl I want. You're the only girl I've ever wanted. You're the only girl I will ever want. I'm so sorry for all the hurt I caused you. I can't promise we'll be together forever or that I'll never hurt you again, but I will down anything to try. Please, please. I'll do anything to get you back, anything, including giving away this crown. I love you. Please take me back. Please be my Queen." She says nothing as I conclude my speech.

The crowd is silent, but I don't care about them. All I'm focused is the tears forming in Trish's eyes. Before I could apologize again for making her cry, she leans down and kisses me. She pulls me up and I wrap my arms around her. I lift her off her feet and just keep kissing her. People are cheering, but it doesn't matter because I got her back. As she pulls back from the kiss, she rests her forehead on mine. I pull the mic away from out faces.

"I'll take you back, but we need to have a long talk." She says. I nod.

"Whatever you want." I whisper back. Suddenly I feel Travis stand behind me. He takes the mic from my hand.

"Well, that was an interesting conclusion, I now call the 30th annual Wakikikamukau Games to a close."

* * *

It's hours later. We're at the victory party thrown by the gamemakers. Trish and I had a long talk consisting of long boring crap that I don't honestly think I'll remember unless I put it into practice. All that matters is that I got my game back.

The party is well into the late hours of the night, meaning the parent units and older people have already bailed. Trish and I were slow dancing to the music. As I scan the room, I see Twister and Reggie talking in a corner with Trent, Tara, Theodore, and Mikayla. Sam's with Lena again, making out by the punch bowl. I see Clio playing wing woman for Keoni. I smile.

"This was a good competition." I commented.

"It sure was." Trish replied back. I kiss her forehead before leading her to Twist and Reg. I motion to Keoni and Clio to follow us to the table. Keoni successfully pulls sam away from Lena as Twist shooes away the New Zealanders.

"Well, this was a hell of a two weeks." Keoni says. We all nod in agreement.

"I'll say." Clio smiles.

"I wonder what's the craziest thing that has happened this trip." Sam ponders. I stare at him like he's an idiot.

"Obviously that you got the most action since we got here." I retort. Sam turns red. We all stare at the leggy blonde he's been with for the last fortnight. She waves at us happily as she talks to her own teammates.

"Hey! What about Twister and Reggie getting together?" He complains. I shake my head.

"That was bound to happen. We all know he's been crushing on her since forever." I heard Twist protest.

"Okay, but how about Maurice getting injuried?" Clio ask. I shake my head again.

"It happened before."

"Hey!" said my bro yells. Wait for it... "Yeah okay..." My sister just gives him a kiss on the cheek. I gag a little inside.

"Well, I think the most surprising thing was Otto proposing to Trish on stage." Twister pout still tweaked I'm bagging on him.

"I did not propose!" I defend myself.

"Of course you didn't Ottoman." Sam says in a smart-Alec-ly voice.

"I didn't!" Trish just giggles and wraps her arms around me. I kiss her forehead and hug her back.

"I think I was surprised with Otto apologizing in the first place." Reggie butts in. The rest of the team seems to agree with her, even Trish. Jerks (except Trish).

"I think this has been the best summer of my life." Keoni says.

"I agree." Sam replies.

"Same here." Twister and Reggie say in unison. Oh god, it begins.

"I definitely agree." Clio smiles.

"Me too." Trish smiles back at her. The two of them seem to be back on good terms. I'm glad.

"What about you Ottoman?" Twister asks me.

Let's see, I've been went to New Zealand with my best bros, have a better relationship with my sister, my best friend's happy and the other one got lucky, I can say that Clio is my best female friend, Team Rocket won the Wakikikamukau Games, I won King Wakikikamukau, and I got my girl back.

"Yeah. Definitely the best fuckin' summer of my life." I hold my hand out in front of me. My friends smirk and seem to know exactly what I wanted to do.

"Whoogity whoogity whoogity!"

* * *

_The end! _

_The longest chapter of this series yet and it happened to be the last. This definitely ended the way I wanted. I'm so happy. I hoope you guys enjoyed. Please review :) Epilogue soon._


	11. In Keoni's Eyes

**Tweaked**

_Summary:_ After five years, it's back to New Zealand for the Rocket Gang, but what happens when one of their own leaves the team, teenage hormones, and old faces come along from the ride?

_Author's Note: Ah. The epilogue is here. Thank you all who have read and review this story. It's been a pleasure. I love Rocket Power. As long as I live, I will always love it. My children will be Rocket Power children. It's all over guys. Please let me know how you liked it._

* * *

Epilogue: In Keoni's Eyes

I, Keoni Khaloa Herbert Makani Jr., have absolutely no idea whose bed I am in right now. I have a pounding headache, and I'm not quite sure what's going on. I think I am be hungover.

Let's backtrack...

What was my last coherent thought?

I am not suited for snow. (Weird... but true) I wasn't when I had to snowboard in the Wakikikamukau games. That's another thing. I'm not a fan of snowboarding. I can do it just fine, but it's not my forte. I can surf; I can skate; but hey, you can't be good at everything.

Wait... wait... **OH** that's right! I'm in Mt. Baldy with the gang. The gang along with Trish, Clio, Sherry, Trent (who was invited because of the fact he didn't return to New Zealand during break and the gang felt bad) and I were all spending a week at Mt. Baldy. We already spend two days here, and tonight's New Years Eve.

It's been nearly six months since we conquered New Zealand, and now its winter break. After our trip to New Zealand I returned home to Hawaii where I was without my best brahs. However thanks to letters and phones and emails from the gang, I was still up to date to the gossip.

Otto and Trish remained a strong couple. They fight every now and then, but they're happy. Their goal apparently is for both of them to become pro-surfers. Otto's been killing his division, and Trish manages to always win. I wish them the best of luck.

Twister and Reggie still dating and doing well. Twister's officially retired from competing. After one too many injuries, he finally decided to focus solely on his cinematography. He finally became the official president of the A/V club. He's been doing better in school, and by better, I mean he at least gets C's in his classes (with the exception of PE and Mass Media Production). He hopes that when he graduates high school, he'll be able to As for Reggie, she got her competition edge back. She's been competing regularly with her brother, though she never did manage to beat Trish in a surfing competition. However, her main focus is school. She's been applying to colleges. Her college of choice is UCLA, but her back up school is SDSU.

Sam's good. He's been talking to Lena via email and phone every day. He and Sherry finally had the talk where she confessed that she hooked up with another guy when she was aboard. He admitted to his fling with Lena. The two decided that they would longer pursue each other. According to Reggie, it's awkward for the two of them to be around each other to the point they just avoid it. Reg also mentioned that if you're ever caught in between them alone, there's so much tension you could cut it with a knife. Other than Sherry drama, Sam's has also been applying to colleges. He applies to several Ivy League schools, but his number one is MIT.

Clio's been doing well too. Like me, she doesn't live in Ocean Shores either. She actually came to visit me in Oahu after we left New Zealand. She's been focusing on school and her ice-skating. She met a boy at her school, and now they're dating and been together for two months now. She and her guy won Homecoming King and Queen. They both applied the same colleges, but they both had different first choice. Nevertheless, I've never seen Clio so happy.

As for me, I've been focusing on my surfing and school like always. I've applied to colleges like the others. My first choice is University of Hawaii (naturally), but I also don't mind Arizona State. Something about it speaks to me. As for my love life, I am forever alone. I'm not very good with the ladies. Clio helped in New Zealand and again when she came to Oahu, but I'm still quite awkward when it comes to girls. I had a date for my senior homecoming, but that all it was, a single date. I don't mind, I'll find a girl one day. I'm not too worried.

Right... right... right... so back to my predicament... I open my eyes only to have the light burn my eyes. Whose smart idea was it to have a sky light right above the bed? I reach down my body to make sure I have clothes on. I would really like to still be a virgin (okay, not really, but I'd rather remember my first time). I'm shirtless, but I'm still wearing boxers. Hopefully that's a good sign.

I shift over to my right and catch myself nose deep into short blonde hair. Sherry. I scan her body and notice she's fully clothed. I move back and find myself face to face, and dangerously close, to Trent's face. He's under the blankets, and he looks naked... but he has a girlfriend and is straight for the most part, so I can bet that nothing happened between us. I decide to sit up, and realize Clio's sleeping on my legs. She too is fully clothed.

Alright, I may have not gotten lucky, but no more alcohol for me.

I manage to untangle myself from the mass of limbs and appendages. I find a pair of sweatpants and put them on and don't even bother looking for a sweat. The room reeks of alcohol, weed, vomit, and shame. I make my way down to the kitchen. I find the gang already up and sitting around the breakfast nook. Trish is cooking some eggs. There's already pancakes and bacon in the middle of the kitchen island. I approach the island and automatically press my head against the hard surface top.

"You okay man?" I hear Sam ask me. I look up slightly and groan. "I'm hungover brah." Otto and Twister shake their heads at me. "Sucks man." Twister says. Reggie gets up and starts preparing a coffee which I assuming, and hoping, is for me.

"Tell me about it." Twister looks as if he's going to repeat his statement, but I cut him off. "Don't. What the hell happened last night? I woke up in bed with three people."

"You kissed Sherry," Sam says glaring at me. I give him a sheepish smile, and he realizes what's he's doing and looks away. "Not to mention Trent!" Trish turns her head over her shoulder to me. "I what?" I practically scream. Ah, son of a bitch, my head. My own voice sounds like ten thousand nails on a blackboards. Reggie hands me a cup of coffee and the creamer and sugar. I mix my drink.

"Yeah, Clio dared you guys to kiss and you too started going at it." Otto laughed. I vaguely recalled the Truth or Dare game we played last night, but everything's still blurry. "You aren't serious?" I pale. "Wish we were," Reggie says sweetly.

"You aren't gay right Keoni? But if you are, it's totally cool. I mean I have a friend at school, gay as a rainbow and..." "Twister shut up. I'm not gay." I defend myself. "Okay brah, but if you are it's totally." "TWISTER!" The rest of the gang including myself scolds. The hat wearing boy melts into his seat. "Sorry, I was just saying."

"Ugh... no more alcohol for me." I swear as I sip the coffee. "No way man, tonight's New Year's Eve," Sam protests. I shake my head. "No. No more alcohol. I swear."

"That's what you said in New Zealand after you threw up all over that Australian girl's dress at the last party of the trip," Otto says. "Don't remind me." I moan. "Remind you of what?" A new voice joins us. I look up and see Clio. I hate her. She drank more than me, but she looks as flawless as ever. (Damn, I'm such a girl.)

"The Keoni-Mick incident," Trish replies. Clio nods and smiles. "That's right, you were so close to closing the deal, and you vomited all over her." "Thanks for reminding me. Assholes." "Calm down bro, you still got game right?" Reggie smiles as she said that.

"You did kissed two people last night." Sam tells me. "Trust me brah, I got no game at all, and I'm still hungover as fuck. My life sucks." I complain. I feel someone throw something against my head and a package lands on the table before me. "What's this?" "Blowfish," Otto answers. "Dunk it in water and it will cure your hungover." I don't question it and do exactly as he says.

"You're life doesn't suck, Makani." Otto says as I drink some of the concoction. I gulp it down. "I know, it's just a figure of speech Ottoman." I instantly start to feel better. "My life is great." I sip my coffee to wash out the taste of the blowfish.

"Even if my life didn't change dramatically since New Zealand like your guys." My statement is met with silence. I look around and see everyone staring blankly at me. "What?" "What do you mean we've changed?" Reggie asks. "Dramatically!" Twister adds. I smile.

"Well, let's start with you guys. Reg, you stopped competing, but now you're always out and about in every competition overpowering everyone. Twist, you loved competing, but now you're behind the scenes filming all the action. Now that's not a bad thing, but it's different. Another thing with you two, you're finally together!" I see the two of them blush, Twister more than Reg. "Seriously, Twister's liked you since forever—" "HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW THAT?" "—and Reg, you've liked him too. Don't think I haven't noticed." She blushes harder. I see Otto laughing at the two.

"Don't laugh Otto, you've changed too. I mean after all, you did propose to Trish on stage." "I DID NOT PROPOSE!" "Sure you didn't," Sam jokes. I turn to my best bud. "And you! Before New Zealand, you were, for lack of a better word, the squid. We could all make fun of you, and you care and be offended of course, but you were too passive to stand up to us. Then Leeeeeeena, comes along, and suddenly you're Sam the man. Brave, mature, not afraid to speak your mind, and apparently a sex god." Sam smirks and involuntarily puffs out his chest in pride.

"Well, you know me." Sam lowers his voice. "Gross." Otto snickers. Sam smiles politely at him while flipping him the bird. Twister laughs hysterically. I turn to Trish who has finished cooking and is now seated on Otto's lap. "Sorry Trish, I didn't know you too well before New Zealand." She smiles at me. "No problemo Keoni." "What about me? Have I changed?" Clio leans against the counter towards me.

"Well, you started believing in love. No offense, Clio, but you were a man-eating slut. Sleeping around, home-wrecking, we all knew that. Some more than others," at this, Otto, Trish, and Clio all looked away awkwardly. "But after seeing Trish and Otto, Twist and Reg, Sam and Lena, Trent and Tara. You started believing that you could find someone, and you did."

"You guys are lucky, I wish I changed in New Zealand." "Bro, you're great just the way you are." "You're right, but I'd be nothing while out my best friends." I lift my coffee cup. "I know it's early, but here's to the greatest year of my life." The gang lifts their drinks too, or in Clio's case, her cell phone.

"Here here! Whoogity, whoogity, whoogity."

**The End.**


End file.
